


Wait

by nordur_og_nidur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Grief/Mourning, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Sadness, Sick Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordur_og_nidur/pseuds/nordur_og_nidur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has lived in a hospital for most of his life. His parents are almost completely absent and the small list of reasons to live is shortening day by day. On one cold December day he meets Eren who's happy optimistic outlook may just be what Levi needs. Hospital AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inspirational Tea And Critters

It started years ago, around when I was six or seven. I don't really remember. I just know I was always really tired and had a hard time breathing. Just walking up the stairs to get to my room winded me. Then a cough came and took the rest of my breath away. My parents thought nothing of it really and were convinced it was only asthma. So I was handed an inhaler and a pat on the back. That was only up until I turned eight, when specks of blood dotted my arm after a coughing fit. That was when they knew that this was much more than asthma. 

I remember when they told me I had stage 1 lung cancer, non-small cell. They also said that it was very close to stage 2. I was still so young I didn't give much thought to it. But my parents, they were devastated and constantly fussed over me repeating how sorry they were for not taking me to the doctor sooner. They blamed themselves and I guess part of me did too. 

It wasn't up until school started that I realized how serious this was. The doctor said I could return to school, but after a day they realized how much of a mistake that was. My stupid lungs couldn't take the stress and stopped doing the one damn thing they needed to do. I was rushed back to the hospital where I've been in and out of ever since. Homeschool was the educational solution. Two months before I turned eleven my stay at the hospital became permanent. And I've been here ever since. At the start my parents were always here, well at least my mother. My father worked a lot to pay for the hospital shit and what not. Then they're visits lessened around my fifteenth birthday. Soon enough it was a Skype call once a week to see if i was alive or a quick drop by to make themselves feel better. If I was lucky it'd be both in the same month.

I'm not sure when it was, but at some point I just stopped caring. If I lived or died what difference did it make. Its not like anyone cared. My parents certainly didn't seem to. So why would anyone else?

****

Cold nights at the hospital were always my favorite. The nurses would make hot chocolate or tea for the patients in PEDS, and read stories to the younger children. I was going to be turning eighteen soon so this was my last year in the land of inspirational tea and critters. Somehow it made me a little sad. But one thing was for sure I was not gonna miss all these shitty animal decorations and inspirational kiddy quotes.

My door opened and I turned to see nurse Ral walk in with a cup of hot tea in one hand and a book in the other. She knew my preference, I'd take tea over hot chocolate any day. Sweets really aren't my thing.

"Come to read to me?" I quirked a brow.

She chuckled. "If it'd make you less grumpy then sure." She handed my the cuppa tea and then set the book on the night stand beside me.

I sipped it slowly, feeling the hot steam rise into my face. "What book?"

"Stephen King's The Dark Half." She took a seat on one of the chairs.

I nodded.

"So you'll be turning eighteen this year. We all know how much you're going to miss these little critters littering your walls."

I rolled my eyes and a smile played on my lips. "Oh yes I'd be lost without them. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have a chance to read these wonderful words of wisdom any longer.

"There's our sassy little Levi." She stood up. "Would you like the window open?"

"Please." I said with a nod. Nurse Ral was one of the few who would actually let me have my window open. My guess is because she knows if she doesn't do it I'll find a way to do it myself. Which would not be a good idea; I've been skipping my physical therapy sessions. In a way its like my own little act of defiance. However its hurting me more the them... No walking for me!

"Goodnight Levi, sleep well." She smiled 

I hummed a response. We both knew I wouldn't sleep much.

She smiled sadly, turned the light off and shut the door. 

I grabbed the book off of the nightstand, turned the lamp on and started reading.

I'm not sure when but sleep over powered me and my consciousness faded.

****

I woke with a strangled breath my hand clutching my chest tightly. My lungs felt strained and my airways blocked. I reached for the button to alert the nurses and doctors and as soon as I pushed it they flooded in. My vision was spotty, I heard rushed speaking and some yelling so many things were happening at once I couldn't focus, I couldn't breath and then my vision went black.

****

When I opened my eyes every thing was blurry. I could make out the silhouette of someone standing in the doorframe and another person sitting where nurse Ral was yesterday. It took a while but my vision cleared soon enough. The one in the doorway was Dr. Smith and nurse Ral was in the same position as last night. I squirmed a bit in an attempt to sit up. The breathing mask was back, yay! Not that I expected much else. Dr. Smith would be taking the place of my PEDS doctor as soon as I make the switch. He visits when his schedule allows him to do so. The reason he does this is because he insists we build a patient-doctor relationship and wants me to be used to him that way it makes the transition easier. When he talks I often find amusement in his eyebrows.

"Levi," Dr. Smith began as he stepped forward into the room. "I heard you had another episode last night. How are you feeling?" There it is. The look of pity that doctors are the masters of. Hell they probably invented it. 

I only shrugged in response. 

His lips formed a straight line, eyebrows knitting together while he wrote something down in my chart. "We'd like to run more tests-" He swallowed and gazed at nurse Ral who's attention was on him from the start. They shared the same solemn look. And I knew. I knew exactly what that meant. There was no need to finish the sentence. I didn't want the sentence to be finished. "there's a possibility that your condition has worsened. We only want to be sure. Its probably nothing." 

I curled up into a little ball, making myself as small as possible. Maybe I'd just disappear. That'd be nice. Then all my worries and sickness would go with it. Yeah that'd be great.

"Levi..." I felt a sudden weight on my bed, and a hand on my shoulder. I gave no response and after sometime they both left realizing they wouldn't get one. I closed my eyes tighter. Trying to stop the tears threatening to fall. I lost and that night I cried. I cursed my fucked up lungs, my shitty parents and I cursed God. I had prayed, prayed to get better. To be able to walk two feet and not pass out. I prayed just to be well enough to go outside and sit down. But not one, not a single one was answered and I couldn't understand why. Why me? What did I do? Why am I getting worse and not better? Are my prayers not good enough? Am I truly meant to die?


	2. Authors Note

It has been so long since I first published this. I just wanted to let everyone know that it will be finished. I've actually already completed it. However, I got a new computer and I cannot for the life of me find the file. So there's a big chance that I will just have to suck it up and rewrite it. Which isn't great since I'm not really into AoT or anime all that much anymore, but I'm going to give it my all and finish this! I still have my outline for this story, so thank heavens.   
I hope everyone understands, thanks!!  
Elle

**Author's Note:**

> Whew that was something... This is pretty fun to write and its also my very first AoT/SnK Fic. Sorry for such a short chapter but I feel as though it covered all the bases. Yes this is ereri so Eren will make an appearance soon enough but I don't want to rush things so it'll may be around chapter 3 when he shows up, I'm not to sure though【・ヘ・?】. I hope you enjoy this and sorry for the shitty description I've never been good at those. Till next time! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> ~Elle


End file.
